Revenge upon the Snow
by Sirens Breach
Summary: Pitch wants his revenge on Jack, and that's exactly what he's going to get. WARNING: Contains rape, violence, language, yaoi, bdsm, and should only be viewed by those mature enough to handle it. Don't like, don't read.
1. Kidnapped

**WARNING: **This story contains rape, violence, language, bdsm, yaoi, and should only be viewed by those mature enough to handle it.  
**PS:** Contains black ice and frostbunny

* * *

Pitch loomed silently in the darkness, watching over his prey, Jack Frost, sleeping happily in the snow. It was driving him crazy knowing that they lived so close together, yet he was never able to cast his revenge upon that naive little brat. Not yet, any way. He wanted to wait, to wait for the_ perfect_ moment.

"Sleep well, Jack." Pitch whispered into his ear before laughing darkly and causing nightmares to consume the rest of his dream.

Pitch stood to leave but found himself looking back, watching Jack squirm in the snow. It was actually kind of cute, the way he started breathing heavily, whispering silent pleads to make the nightmares stop, and his cute little chest rising up and down in anxiety. It was more than just cute, it was - adorable.

Pitch growled upon watching the boy. It wasn't worth it - it wasn't worth waiting days, weeks, months, or even years for what he oh so desperately wanted - and he wanted him!

Pitch jumped at Jack and covered his mouth before seeing those ocean blue eyes shoot open in shock.

"Pitch?" He mumbled in confusion before pushing all thoughts into anger. Pitches hand tightened around his mouth.

"Good morning Jack." Pitch grinned down at Jack, who stared back in disgust.

"Get off of me you freak!" Although he was yelling, everything came out in muffled noises. Moments past and yelling turned into thrashing, beating his hands against Pitches chest and kicking the air.

"Be a good boy Jack, and I may consider being nice." Jack down bit down on his hand, drawing blood and causing him to pull away. "Ah! Damn it!" Jack reached for his staff just to have it kicked away by Pitch. "You shouldn't have done that, boy." Pitch grabbed a handful of Jacks hair and started bitch slapping him for several minutes, inflicting pain and enjoying every second of it. At first Jack fought with all his might, but started losing his energy all to soon. Moments past and Pitch finally stopped to laugh.

"That wasn't very nice, Jack." He touched the bruise on Jack's face and shook his head. "Tsk tsk. Look what you made me do." Jack lay frozen in the snow, eyes wide open and his body paralyzed with fear. He's never felt true pain before, not until now, that is. "You should have known better, known not to bite m. I'm not a very pleasant person, especially when angered." Pitch rose his fist and brought it down on Jack's temple, which knocked him out quickly and painfully. "Easier than I thought." He frowned. "I thought you would put up more of a fight."

Pitch let go of Jack and sat there in silence, watching him sleep and breath heavily from the fear. It was no lie that Jack was adorable, cute, and most likely (to Pitches hopes) virgin. If an immortal dies a virgin their body heals back to virginity, which was the most perfect way to torture good ol' Jack.

He picked him up bridle style and carried him threw the wind and snow. He hadn't noticed this before, but the snow fell gently, but when he attacked Jack everything turned into a full out storm. It was freezing and would most likely kill a few of the wild animals in Burgess. This weather was sudden, unpredictable, and would most likely rise the attention of the guardians. Great. He should have waited, but Jack was just too adorable. He wanted him in his grasp, to be able to torture him, to make him pay.

Jack's eyes opened slightly, staring up at pitch and letting his head fall back limply, letting darkness take him away from reality and back into his murderous nightmares. Pitch threw him down the whole and waited before hearing his body hit the floor with a thud and most likely putting him threw great pain. Pitch grinned. This was going to be fun.


	2. Girly

Aster sat silently in the warren, painting eggs and sending them off in a line. He had a great idea for the little girls Easter: Glittered eggs! What little girl doesn't love glitter? He dipped his brush in the sky blue glitter paint and aimed it toward the brush when a freezing col wind knocked over his paint over and into his lap. he growled before looking around and sniffed for Jack.

"Dang it Frost Bite, I know that was you!" He sniffed the air once again but couldn't since him any were.

This isn't good. He looked to the sky's, finding the northern lights calling the guardians. Jack must be pulling pranks again. He was always sending heavy winds around the world or causing snow to appear in hot places like Egypt. But this time it seamed different. Jack's never made a wind that strong before.

- X -

Sandy and North stared at each other in silence. They waited for a long time with Tooth and the Easter Bunny, but after half an hour every became restless.

"Jack's wind blew ALL of my fairies away and most of them are still trying to find their way back home." Tooth chirped sadly, worried about her fairies and Jack himself.

"Somethings not right. Jack can summon his wind to fly faster than any air craft in the world, he should have been here by now." North seamed worried as well, even Bunny.

Tooth looked over at Sandy who was making pictures above his head with golden sand,

"Your right," Tooth whispered back to to the smaller man. "The wind it must have been a sign."

- X -

Jack rolled over on his side and groaned at the pain in his back.  
He remember seeing Pitch, but that was it. His head hurt like hell and face was bruised.  
He touched his cheek and winced.

"It's okay, Jack. Everything's going to be okay." He told himself, knowing that everything was _not_ okay.

Jack turning in circles in hope to find away out or even a glimpse of light, but there was nothing. He couldn't even see his own hand in front if his face. He swallowed his fear and shook his head.

_'I've never been afraid of Pitch before, so why start now?'_ He stepped forward just to find himself falling back down in pain._ 'Oh yeah - that's why.'_

In his first battle with Pitch he was never physically hurt, he's never even felt true pain before. Threw out all his years he's only experienced a few small cut's and bruises from falling out of a tree or something just as childish. But these - these were different. These were inflicted by someone else.

He pushed himself up and tried to find a wall to lean against, but found nothing. Just darkness and a floor. He opened his mouth and started yelling floor help, just to find that he couldn't hear. He couldn't even see. He was trapped! He forced himself to stand, to push threw the pain and get away from this Hell, but couldn't only managed to fall back down.

"Oh my, look at this. Can't get up?" Jack's head shot up, looking around and listening for that voice.

"Pitch?" he mouthed silently, trying to find the source.

"Oh Jack, poor - poor Jack. You must be _so_ scared. All lone, always alone." Pitch appeared by his side and picked him up bridle style, holding him close and walking threw the shadows, appearing in a new room with just a little more light, a bed, and a dresser. He put Jack on the bed and lay him down, head on a pillow. Jack winced in pain from the movement but was still grateful for the bed. "Sorry about all the cuts and bruises, I _accidentally_ dropped you down a whole." He chuckled darkly while sitting on the bed with Jack.

"Y-you - you wont g-get away with this!" Jack could speak and hear, but found him self stuttering in fear. Stuttering! He never stuttered, he never feared - what was happening to him?

"Be nice Jack, or I'll put you back in the _quiet_ room. And trust me when I say: you _don't_ want to be in there." He stood back up went over to the dresser. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a long blue dress with white lace and a ribbon that tied around the back. "Dinner will be starting soon and I want you to attend. Wear this and take your medicine. It should stop the pain."

Jack looked at the dress and growled. "Like i would ever were that you sadistic freak."

"Well you don't want to show up naked, do you?" Pitch grinned down at Jack who sudden;y realized he was naked.

His eye's widened as he curled into a ball and covered his most private area's. How could he not noticed something this big? "You sick perv!"

"Perv?" Pitch crossed his arms and began to think. "I never really thought of myself as a pervert, but I suppose in your case I would be a_ perv_."

Jack gritted his teeth and glared. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why not. You took everything from me, now I'm going to everything from _you_." Pitch turned towards the shadow and disappeared without another word, leaving Jack thinking about his current ordeal.

_'This must be some kind of joke.'_ he thought. _'We're both men, after all, so he wouldn't rape me - would he?' _Jack curled into his ball and began to shiver from the very thought. _'No, he can't do this to me - he won't.'_

- X -

Pitch came back an hour later and saw Jack sleeping silently in the bed, wearing the light blue dress with no other accessories. He walked over to the vanity and grabbed nail polish, a blue head band, and was ready to finish what Jack didn't. He waved his hand, making black sand appear around Jack's wrists, forcing them tightly together and impossible to break. Pitch sat on top of Jack, waking him up and proceeding to put on the head band.

"Wh-no! Stop!" Jack hated it, but had no other choice. Pitch was differently bent on making him look like a girl.

"You have these accessories for a reason Jack, wear them and we won't have_ any_ problems."


	3. Punished Memories

**READ:** Please note that BunnyMund (in my story) is half human, half bunny.

* * *

Jack stared up at pitch with deadly blue eyes the promised his revenge for this day, but was unable to move do to the weight on top of him.

"You have these accessories for a reason Jack, wear them and we wont have _any_ problems." Pitch sighed before caressing his face and the bruise on his cheek. "Your so pretty Jack, I just thought I would help you show it."

Jack gritted his teeth and slammed his knee into Pitches groins, causing him to yelp out in pain and fall to the floor. Jack jumped out of bed and ran to the closet, slamming it shut, ripping the bottom of his dress and using the cloth to tie the door shut.

"Damn it!" Pitch arose from the ground and stomped his way to the closet, pulling at the door and growling when it refused to open. "There are no doors, no windows, no way of escape. Come out now and I promise that your punishment will be less."

"Please -" Pitch stopped, shocked at the sudden whispering response. "Please stop, just let me go."

Pitch smiled in happiness. He knew there was fear inside of his heart, and Jack was smart for that. "Oh Jack, you know I can't do that." Pitch stepped threw a worm whole, appearing in the closet with Jack and wrapping his arms around him. Jack squirmed within Pitch's hug, knowing that this was only a trap. "Your mine now, and I can't let you go."

Pitch forced his nails into Jack's shoulder, drawing blood and ripping them out. He pulled Jack by the hair and dragged him out of the closet and back into the quiet room. "I didn't want to do this Jack, but you forced my hand."

Pitch grabbed Jack by his dress and ripped it off, shred by shred, and piece by piece. Jack turned in attempts to crawl away but was dragged back by his ankle and slapped across the face.

"Stay still or this will get allot worse." Pitch warned with a deadly glare and a sadistic grin. A whip appeared in his hand, long and black with little spikes on the end.

Jack's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the whip and started crawling backwards in fear. "No, no... You can't do this, please." Jack tried to speak but found himself only mouthing the words. It was impossible for him to speak, and yet Pitch knew what he was trying to say and could feel the fear taking control of his soul.

"Jack." Pitch knelt down on one knee, taking Jack's chin into his hand and forcing him to look at him. "Do you promise to be a good boy, now? No more tricks?"

Jack looked at him with tears in his eyes, staring silently into his eyes and nodded in quick agreement. "I promise." He lied, mouthing every silent word.

Pitched sighed in disappointment before raising the whip and bringing it down on Jack's naked body and chest, listening to his screams that broke the silence. "When I say no tricks, that mean's lying as well."

Jack covered his body in attempts to project himself from the whip, but knew it was useless. The whip would hit him either way, but he couldn't help but try to find a way around this whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you did this to yourself."

- X -

E. Aster BunnyMund raced threw the tunnels of Burgess and quickly arrived at Jack's place, a forest and a lake. He sniffed the air, finding little hints of his smell of where he use to sleep, play, and eat. He's been every where this forest had to offer, especially the lake, and yet there was no sign of Jack, until he tripped over his staff hidden beneath the snow.

"Jack?" He looked around for the teenage boy but saw nothing. His staff was here, _without_ Jack.

He made his way to the Tooth Fairy, who was checking all the rooms in Burgess and questioning Jamie Bennett about Jack Frost. "We were suppose to make snow men today, a family of them, but he never showed."

"I see..." Tooth looked down in sadness. It wasn't like Jack to break a promise, especially a promise he made to Jamie. They were best friends, after all.

The Sand Man searched all the dreams in Burgess, hoping that at least one of them belonged to Jack, but found nothing, not even a trace.

North and his workers stayed at the north pole, staring at the moon and awaiting for answers. "Please Manny, we need you. Jack's missing and we can't find him. Please, just give us a hint, a point in the right direction. Please!"

The moon began to glow, showing a shadow of Pitch Black and Jack Frost in the midst of a fight, and by the looks of it, Jack was losing.

Everyone made their way to Pitch's layer, searching everything but only finding a small whole and way in.

"This can't be right. This Pitch's layer, right? Of course it is! I know it is!" Tooth fluttered around Aster and annoying him to a point of a frustrated sigh.

He held onto Jack's staff, equally worried and disappointed in the disappearance of Pitch's layer._ 'Come on Frost Bite, hang in there. We're comin' for ya.'_

**MEMORIES**

Jack lay in the warren with Aster, humming a lovely tune and watching the clouds dance around the sky. It was the most beautiful place he could ever imagine. Jack looked over and the Easter Bunny who was painting snow flakes onto an egg and laughed. "Your doing to it wrong."

Aster looked over at the boy and smiled. "Oh, and you can do better?"

"Naturally." Jack waved his hand and made frost appear on the egg, making it shiver and run away. "Oops."

- X -

Jack flew threw the air, looking down at Aster who raced after him and nearly catching him. "Come on Kangaroo, you can go faster than that!"

"Ya little brat, you just wait till I get my paws on you!" The Easter Bunny jumped into the air and grabbed the sprite, pulling him down and pinning him to the grass. "Gotcha."

Jack giggled happily before looking into Aster's pure green eyes and smiling calmly. Aster's face turned pink and his cheeks burned like fire. He quickly pulled away and fell onto his back, causing Jack jump up and pounce on top of him. "Gotcha."

**END**

"Don't worry Frost Bite, we're comin' for ya."


End file.
